El vestido de Akiho
by Lunaticat 'D
Summary: Akiho tiene un nuevo vestido, y, contrario a lo que ella cree, a Kaito-san no le deja indiferente. Drabble. Yuna/Akiho. SCC Clear Card [!] Spoilers del nuevo manga.


**El vestido de Akiho.**

* * *

 _[!] Spoilers del manga Clear Card_

* * *

En todos sus años de vida (que de por sí no eran muchos) Akiho Shinomoto nunca se sintió tan nerviosa como ese día; Las manos le sudaban, su rostro enrojecido desprendía un calor casi palpable, y por más que lo intentaba, no podía parar de dar vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación.

Miro nuevamente el reloj de pared, 08:15 PM; ya había pasado la media hora que Kaito-san solía tardar para ir de la casa al supermercado y volver, ¿Por qué ahora se demoraba?

Suspiró profundamente y se colocó una vez más frente al gran espejo adornado con pequeñas conchitas en el marco, vio su figura completa reflejada en él, su nuevo vestido azul tenía un enorme moño en la parte de atrás que ajustaba perfectamente su cintura, los encajes alrededor del cuello le gustaban mucho; su familia había sido muy generosa enviándole semejante regalo, y ella estaba impaciente por mostrárselo a Yuna. Observó también su corto cabello, había decidido peinárselo en una sola coleta, como poquísimas veces lo hacía, le parecía que de esa manera lucía un poco más adulta… bajó la mirada, estaba tan lejos de ser una adulta, pero lo deseaba, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, si fuese más adulta, quizás Kaito-san podría verla de forma distinta, y no con esos ojos que daban a entender que no era más que su "protegida" la niña a la que debía cuidar por fuerza de un contrato.

Pensar en ello le hacía sentir triste, y mucho. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, más que a la almohada, pero quería mucho a Kaito, era la persona más especial e importante para ella, y si ese sentimiento tan fuerte no fuese correspondido…

Toc, toc.

El sonido de golpes ligeros que llamaban a la puerta de su habitación la sacó rápidamente de su ensimismamiento.

— ¿Akiho-san? —escuchó decir a la tan familiar voz; su expresión de amargura dio paso inmediatamente a una amplia sonrisa y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente otra vez.

—A-adelante —tartamudeó.

La alta y delgada figura entró en la habitación pidiendo permiso y sonrió, como de costumbre, al ver a la jovencita, estaba por abrir la boca para saludar, pero se detuvo de inmediato cuando algo capturó su atención.

Akiho ataviada en aquel vestido con mucho vuelo lucía maravillosa, el azul de la tela combinaba con sus grandes y brillantes ojos, su cabello recogido le daba un aspecto aún más tierno que el de costumbre, y esa forma de entrelazar las manos cuando se sentía nerviosa o incómoda, siempre le había parecido muy dulce. Yuna amplió aún más la sonrisa.

— ¿Un nuevo vestido, Akiho-san? —preguntó con voz casual, y las mejillas de la chica no tardaron en sonrojarse.

—S-sí, fue un regalo de mi familia

—Ya veo…

Akiho tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar.

— me gustó mucho cuando lo vi y quería… quería mostrártelo —otra bocanada de aire— ¿qué te parece?

—Me parece que luce preciosa con él —respondió cordialmente Yuna —ese color combina perfectamente con el de sus ojos.

El rojo intenso que se había apoderado de sus mejillas un momento antes, invadió todo el rostro de Akiho; al instante, el atento Kaito se acercó a ella inclinándose a su altura y colocó una mano sobre su frente, con el fin de medir su temperatura.

— ¿Se encuentra bien Akiho-san?

La chica comenzó a reírse nerviosamente mientras decía "no es nada" repetidas veces, hasta que por fin logró convencer a su "mayordomo".

—Está bien —Yuna se irguió nuevamente y se dirigió a la puerta —prepararé la cena, no tarde en bajar, por favor —y con una nueva sonrisa, se retiró.

Akiho se quedó allí unos largos minutos, de pie en medio de la habitación, con el rostro aún sonrojado, se vio nuevamente al espejo y esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No importaba que tan mayor pudiera o no ser, a Kaito-san le pareció que estaba preciosa, y eso bastaba.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Y bien... cuando comenzó Clear Card y apareció este nuevo personaje, por alguna razón no me agradó, pero ahora le estoy tomando aprecio... me recuerda mucho a la antigua Sakura cuando estaba enamorada de Yukito, y eso me causa ternura :3

Espero que les haya agradado un poco esta pequeña historia, pueden dejarme un review diciendo que opinan sobre este personaje :3

Y... otra cosa, como soy demasiado demasiado demasiado fan de los foros, ¡ya tengo otro! XDDD esta vez sobre Sakura CC, el link está en mi perfil, recién comienzo con él, así que me vendría bien algo de apoyo. ¡Nos leemos!

 **ACLARACIONES DE LA HISTORIA:**

No tengo ni idea de si Akiho tiene padres, hermanos o es como Eriol (que nació por arte de magia (?)) así que solo use el término "familia" para no complicarme demasiado.


End file.
